An Autumn Surprise
by misspatchesmom
Summary: The entire extended NCIS family is doing a photo shoot at a Fall Festival. Someone has a surprise for another member of the family. October 2024. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


An Autumn Surprise

 _The entire extended NCIS family is doing a photo shoot at a Fall Festival. Someone has a surprise for another member of the family. October 2024_

Abby was excited that her NCIS family had all agreed to go to the Fall Festival in Woodbridge, Virginia. She had even talked Gibbs and Leon Vance into going, with some help from Jack Sloane. Breena had found a photographer who was willing to go with them and do a photo shoot for the family over the course of the day.

The Palmers had all worn black jeans or skirts, with blue and purple tops, except for Charles who decided to wear whatever he felt like wearing that day. Abby laughed as Breena sighed, "Leave it to my son to be the one who has to be different!"

"We are here," Ziva announced as the DiNozzos walked up in their matching blue and gray outfits. Three year old LJ ran over to his Aunt Abby to give her a hug.

"WOW! You guys really all match!" Abby gushed as Tony and Ziva shared an eye roll. "Hey, there's the McGees and Gibbs!" Abby pointed to the entrance. LJ took off towards his Grandpa.

"Hey, everyone," Delilah hugged Ziva and Tony. "I think our denim and maroon will coordinate with your blue and gray perfectly."

Jack, Leon, Nick Torres, and Kasie Hines arrived next with Clay and Ellie not too far behind them. Kasie had recently started at NCIS as Jimmy's assistant in Autopsy. She also had a degree in forensics and helped Abby if needed.

As the others were talking about the Festival and what to visit first, Breena's photographer friend arrived. Breena noticed him looking over the crowd and waved at him. She moved away from the others and greeted him as he spotted her heading in his direction.

"That's the whole group, Rick," Breena pointed to the family. "The youngest is three and the oldest is a Grandpa times nine." She led Rick to the family, and introduced him, "Hey guys, this is Rick Singer; I've known him since high school. He's going to take pictures today."

The family greeted Rick and introduced themselves; Rick was glad they seemed to be dressed alike in families. That would at least help him keep the family groups straight! Abby with her black lace parasol, and boots would definitely be one of the family he would remember. Gibbs, the patriarch, with his piercing blue eyes and silver hair was another one Rick would remember.

The entire group moved towards the vendor booths and activities. The kids spotted a sidewalk chalk drawing contest and all nine asked parents for the three dollars to participate. As the children each decorated the squares of sidewalk, Rick snapped many candid shots of both the kids and the adults watching them. One of the favorites would turn out to be a shot of Gibbs and LJ arranging the colors to be used on LJ's square.

Rick watched the couples interact as he observed the family. Jimmy and Breena often completed each other's sentences, especially when talking to their kids. Tim and Dee moved in synch and had their own way of communicating with binary. Ellie and Clay shyly held hands and Rick could tell they were a much newer pairing than the others. And then there was Ziva and Tony; the pair seemed to be constantly communicating nonverbally, sharing looks and glances. He noticed that each had a smile only for the other; very different from the way they each smiled at others. Of all the couples, they also seemed to be touching and in physical contact more than the other couples put together. When the group stopped walking, Ziva would almost always lean back against Tony and his arm would snake around her. Personal space was nonexistent between the two.

At an area set up for photos, with pumpkins and a variety of Halloween decorations, Rick suggested that the individual families get some posed shots. The Palmers sat first, and then the McGees. Abby helped by checking off who had been photographed and what each family wanted as far as formal poses. Gibbs had asked for shots of him with the grandkids, and both Ziva and Delilah wanted shots of their entire families, plus groupings with kids and parent, and just kids. Since the area was near several children's activities, it was easy to keep the kids who weren't in pictures entertained while they waited.

When the turn came for the DiNozzo family, Rick wanted to have Ziva pose with the kids. He had her sit on a hay bale and the kids gather around. Tony had a turn as well. Both DiNozzo parents remembered a photo shoot from LJ's first summer as they rearranged the family into different poses. When all of them were in the picture, Rick noticed that several times he caught the parents kissing or looking into each other's eyes. What he noticed most, though, was that every one of the kids had their father's grin.

When the formal pictures were completed, the family moved to the midway area so the kids could enjoy the rides and everyone could get some food. As they were eating the various items from the food vendors, Clay moved next to Rick.

"Hey, mate. Got a favor to ask of you." Clay sat down. "Would you mind going back to the photo area with Ellie and me for a bit? I want you to get pictures of us." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed the contents to Rick.

"You tell me when!" Rick grinned at Clay. "I'm honored to capture your special moment!"

"Give us a few to finish eating and then we'll go on over," Clay nodded. He headed back to where Ellie was talking with Dee and Ziva. Tony intercepted him as he walked.

"Planning something?" Tony grinned. "Wouldn't have anything to do with that little box in your pocket that you flashed to Rick, now would it?"

"Shh, Tony. I want Ellie to be surprised."

Tony nodded, "She will. Congrats, man. She's good for you and you for her." He put a hand on Clay's shoulder and winked. Clay moved towards the women with Tony behind him.

Ellie, Ziva and Delilah looked up as the two men approached their table. Ziva watched as Ellie radiated sunshine as Clay grinned at her and then pulled her to her feet. They were good for each other, and Ziva hoped they would someday have their own family.

"Come with me, Ellie," Clay tugged at her hand. "I want you to see something." He nodded to Rick as the couple walked past the photographer.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Dee commented to Ziva and Tony.

"The BIG question," Tony said softly. "I saw Clay talking to Rick." He motioned for the others to follow and he, Ziva, Dee, Tim, Jimmy, Breena, Nick, Abby and Leon followed behind Tony. They all stopped just outside Ellie's view. She was seated on a hay bale and Clay was just getting down on one knee.

"Eleanor Raye Bishop, you are my best friend. You are an amazing woman, and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?" Clay pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held out the diamond ring.

"Oh, my… YES! Yes, Clay, yes!" Ellie was near tears as Clay slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, fusing her lips on his. "I love you, Clayton Dante Reeves."

Rick caught it all with his camera. Abby started squealing at the point where Clay put the ring on Ellie's finger. By the time the couple broke their kiss, they were surrounded by the rest of the family.

"Congrats, bro." Nick high fived Clay as Tim laid a hand on his shoulder. Tony, Jimmy, Leon and Gibbs shook his hand.

"You'll never regret it, kid. At least you didn't have to chase her around the world three times!" Tony joked.

Ellie meanwhile was surrounded by her sisters of the heart. Abby hugged Ellie so tightly that she gasped, "Air, Abs, air!" Delilah, Breena and Kasie hugged Ellie next. Jack smiled at her and hugged her.

Ziva was last. She pulled Ellie into a hug. "It is that desk," she joked. "Mazal tov!"


End file.
